Amity Sylvansteyn
Pre-Transformation Quotes: First thing first the art of magic isnt just about flashy fireballs' ''Sure the Evocation school has its perks but why fight when you can just avoid fighting entirely by convincing your foes into destroying themselves?" - Amity explaining an evocation mage as to why she doesnt use lethal magic. Story: Amity is a mage who made it to the top trought determination and a good role model. Amity while not an extremely powerful mage has became a master of a school of magic generaly used by monsters the school of Enchantment. She regard Mimiru of Lescatie as her hero and role model and keep reading comics about the magical girl beating up the crap out of monsters. While not technicaly a super genius of magic like Mimiru she manage her spells like very few mage in the order does and could easily become the next archmage of Falguard if she continue studying and practicing with diligence. Amity is stuborn and childish at time despite having long aged beyond a child, some say its her magical girl nature to simply put always act like a kid on a quest to save the world. Despite that fact shes very serious when it comes to magic and could actualy be mistaken for a full fledged adult especialy since most adult actualy have no near as much magical aptitude as she does in her field of study. Post-Transformation Quotes: ''"Hey look in my eyes... do you see it... that endless abyss called love?' ''I will show you all there is about the love of my sweet tooths in your neck but first your gunna serve me as my helper for a couple month while i train you toroughtly before i make a choice about you” - Amity as she enslave a new thrall Story: Amity life came to a twisted turn when to busy reading a Mimiru hero comic she took the wrong road, weither it be by mere chance or a hazard of fate she came upon the demon realm of a vampire lilim the Countess Mina De Ragan. Amity under the effect of a labyrinth spell ended up wandering straith to the lilim castle and was forced into a hit and run tactics for hours before behing caugh. The vampire lilim was utherly shamed not only did that girl managed to elude her for a while she also went so far as to take her portal before the lilim council and show up in the demon lord castle making the fact she could not keep a little girl under control the running joke amonst lilims for week. As a punishment for having shamed her and actualy caused this much trouble Amity was litteraly transformed into a vampire by the countess. The transformation was brutal to Amity and while she did kept her former personnality as well as her magical girl childish tendencies it is now tainted with a form of actual sadism. Amity enjoys using her dangerous enchantment magic to control people like puppets before taking her fill of blood sometime attacking humans woman agressively to turn them into vampire. It is to note that while Amity used to be able to manipulate light she had to trade those spells for learning new dark magic in order to protect herself from the devastating effect of sunlight wich as for any vampire is a weapon that can prove dangerous to her. Combat Statistics: Melee Attack Power: ★☆☆☆☆ Ranged Attack Power: ☆☆☆☆☆ Magic Attack Power: ★★★★★ Physical Defense: ★★★☆☆ Projectile Defense: ★★★☆☆ Magic Defense: ★★★★☆ Speed: ★★★☆☆ Charm: ★★★★★ Charm Resistance: ★★★☆☆ Willpower: ★★★★★ List of invited male oc as her potential consorts:Skylar, Andrew, Gendou, ???, Category:Characters